Strangers in the Night
by Bekah26
Summary: There is something to be said at being in the right place and the right time. A Doctor Who crossover.


Title: Strangers in the Night

Author: Bekah26

Rating: PG for slight naughtiness.

Warning: Some slashiness, as the Doctor knows no bounds

Pairing: Ten/Danny, sort of.

Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC and England, though he is his own man. Danny belongs to CBS and CSI. There is no money made from this, just a feeling of accomplishment.

Summary: There is something to be said at being in the right place and the right time. A Doctor Who/CSI NY expedition.

* * *

It started with the worst pick-up line ever.

"Wanna see my spaceship?"

Well, at least the weirdest.

And it didn't really start like that.

It was after a long day, and night, and then another day at work, and Danny Messer had headed home with every intent of just crashing in his bed and not emerging for at least fourteen hours.

That plan went out the window when there had been a hideous screech that echoed throughout the subway car. There was a shout, a hoot, and a terrible wrenching noise as the car he was in was forcibly separated from the rest of the train. Then silence.

The subway had stopped in the middle of the tunnel, lights flickering off and darkness descending, leaving him and the other five passengers stranded.

He could make out lights ahead on the track, flickering, but they didn't look like emergency lights; it was a strange and cold blue light and Danny felt a tingle of unease fill him.

Despite what Mac keep telling him, Danny always trusted his gut; he motioned for the other passengers to head in the opposite direction.

Danny got up and had begun to head to the front of the car to investigate, hand casually reaching for his weapon. The partition door then flew open and a figure jumped him, causing him to fall and pressing him back against the floor. He cursed as he felt the back of his coat stick to something wet on the floor.

He brought up his gun faster, but firm hands moved it above his, fully pinning him, and Danny found lips pressed against his own. Male lips.

He froze in shock.

"Keep still; it doesn't see so well in the dark, but any movement will attract its attention."

The words were murmured against his lips, and they sent heat shooting throughout him; the body holding him down was male and lean, the accent British, but Danny could clearly see the eyes before him glittering in the poor light. Their mouths were so close together their breaths mingled, and he was filled with strange sensations, emotions alternating between fear and unease and confusion and anger and suspicion and strangely, something like giddiness. He felt breathless under the onslaught, and shifted slightly, feeling something hard poke into his thigh.

"Oh." He muttered, horrified to feel both a blush rise and the man above him chuckle.

"My sonic screwdriver." The man whispered.

"Is that what you call it?" Danny replied in a soft snark, and was rewarded with a blinding grin in response.

"Oh, I like you. Now, can you get it out?"

Danny blinked.

"What?" He rasped.

The man sighed. "Humans. That wasn't innuendo, it really is a screwdriver. And we'll need it; I've rigged the sprinkler to expel gas."

"Why?" Danny asked, attempting to rise, but froze anew as a large shuffling sound came closer, and he could swear that he felt a dark presence hover closer. He couldn't make out a substantial form, but it hovered over them in a cloud, pale blue, with tendrils reaching out.

"What is that?" He hissed, eyes watching in disbelief as the thing's face shifted from humanoid to monstrous.

"A Gelth, one of few that escaped through to this world. It's rather mad at me."

"Why?"

"I stopped their race from breaking through and taking over this world by using the bodies of the dead, well, I say me but really…"

Danny pressed his face closer to the man's.

"Later," He said, breathing in the other's exotic scent. "But why gas?"

"It traps them, contains, makes them inert."

"And you need the screwdriver to start the gas?"

The man nodded.

But Danny wasn't stupid. Or naïve.

"What then?"

The man coughed, and hummed. "Well, then I was going to light a match."

Unthinking, Danny grabbed the man's arms and pulled him down closer, so that they lay eye to eye.

"That will make a large 'boom'." He stressed. "That would be bad."

"But it would stop the Gelth." The man supplied helpfully.

"If the gas doesn't get us, the explosion will. We'll be dead!"

"Most possibly. Would you rather leave the Gelth to kill people, inhabit their corpses, and find a way to conquer your world? Besides, I'll get us out safely."

Danny stared at him.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor. Who are you?"

"Danny Messer."

"Well Danny Messer, what do you say?" The Doctor wiggled his eyebrows at him. "Ready to light up?"

Danny chocked out a laugh, pressing his face into the Doctor's shoulder.

"And I should just trust you to cause a major explosion in a New York subway tunnel?" Danny asked, incredulous.

"Yep." The Doctor blissfully replied. "No one will be hurt. Well, besides us. Ready?"

No one should be that gleeful about certain death.

Danny's lips quirked.

He leaned forward, reaching down between them and into the Doctor's pants pocket, retrieving what was a vaguely screwdriver shaped appliance. Meeting the man's eyes he said: "Do it."

The Doctor grinned.

Things happened quickly after that.

The screwdriver lit up with a blue light, illuminating them both, and emitting a soft hum.

Gas filled the car.

The Gelth screamed and raged, swiping down at them.

The Doctor pressed his mouth to Danny's, breathing into him, and the air that filled Danny was clean and pure and addictive. He felt one of the Doctor's hands move away, presumably to ignite the gas, and Danny fell into the mouth moving against his, sighing as a warm light filled him. He let the light carry him away, falling into it.

And landed hard on the grass of Central Park.

Looking up at the sparkling lights visible through the trees Danny blinked and pushed the Doctor away, who bounded upward with a whoop.

"There! Perfect, oh that was fantastic!" The Doctor danced around and his exuberant nature revived Danny enough to sit up and watch him move.

"Handy little thing, ain't it?" The Doctor tossed a small curved item to him, and as Danny turned it over he noticed the pattern of flickering lights.

"What is it?"

"What is it?" The Doctor bounced back and kneeled next to Danny, tapping the device in his hands. "This is a modified teleport; got it off a Slitheen, well, she left it behind, but she didn't need it anymore. It usually only has enough power for one, so I had to get close enough for it to take us both. After a boost, of course."

Danny stared at this strange man, mind whirling. "You could have set off the gas at any time and yet you stayed to help me?"

"Of course!" The Doctor said.

"Why?"

"It was the right thing to do."

Danny nodded and stood, wobbling a little but quickly regaining his balance, thanks in part to the Doctor's hand on his arm. Danny didn't brush him away.

"I saw you in there. You sent the others away to keep them safe, even though all survival instinct was telling you to run. Even though you were most likely heading into a dangerous situation." The Doctor was staring intently at him and Danny found that he couldn't look away from the Doctor's gaze. "Why?"

He could have answered any way; that it was his job, that Danny's answer was soft, words that hung in the air between them.

"It was the right thing to do."

The Doctor smiled, an almost wistful and sad expression. It made Danny ache for some reason.

"I like you. You're a good man, Danny Messer. You have good instincts and a good heart." The Doctor's smile turned wicked. "And a good kisser."

Danny blushed.

The Doctor turned serious. "Why did you trust me?"

Danny shrugged. "I don't know. You had an out; why didn't you use it? Let me be killed by that thing, or by the gas, or the explosion?" He frowned. "I trusted ya; don't know why, but I did. I still do. It's strange; like, I'd follow you, anyplace, anywhere."

"Excellent! Come with me."

"What? To where?"

"Where? Just like you said; anywhere!"

Danny snorted, but with humor; he couldn't help but answer the Doctor's grin. The Doctor waggled his eyebrows again.

"Wanna see my space ship?"

Danny couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah sure, show me."

The Doctor smiled and Danny's gut filled with warmth. Something was happening, something big and important, something that could change everything; but it didn't matter. The hours at work, the weight of each criminal's actions, the expectations of his workmates all fell away and Danny let it go.

He reached out a hand towards the Doctor, who grabbed Danny's hand and pulled him further into Central Park, away from the lights and into the trees, towards what looked to be a blue box; it did occur to Danny that he should be worried, that a strange (and really, he meant weird) man was leading him away from where anyone would see them, but for some strange reason, he trusted the Doctor.

He let the Doctor lead him away.

* * *

This got so out of hand!

I planned to do a little drabble, hopefully humorous, about these two universes. It kinda grew on me.

I wanted to have Captain Jack in it; come' on, he's awesome! But the Doctor took over and demanded attention (cheeky!) so, I went with it.

I hope all enjoyed it!


End file.
